narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Temple Oasis
Illac Rennin, the Desert Temple Oasis, is located deep within The Sand Sea which surrounds Sunagakure, where a weather resistant rock formation runs the length of the desert for nearly 12 miles until its elevation meets the floor once more. It is in between a noted anomaly of the formation, a fissure well camouflaged, that the entrance to this hidden oasis lies. Walking between the cleft in the high rising cliff face, the path twists and turns only wide enough for a single rider to pass. This opens out onto a verdant value of palm trees, date trees, and stranglehold of trees. Having planted themselves centuries ago, the tree's serpentine roots pry apart the ancient stones of the ruins of an ancient civilization now long departed. A pool of water lies upon the eastern face of the ruins and divergent animal life abounds. Here, Nomadic Bedouins tribes have been know to make a base of operations from time to time. Within the temple itself strange tracings, that are laid out in intricate designs upon the stone surfaces throughout the structure, fluoresce with a blue light when chakra is surged into their workings. This artificial light provide illumination for all who would explore the interior of the temple complex. Having been discovered in modern times by three residents of the land who took refuge there during one of the desert's powerful sand storms: Kayenta Moenkopi, CJoftheDesert, and Takahashi Mariko, many others have taken part in exploring and expanding the body of knowledge concerning these ancient ruins of the Al-Kahtar civilization. The trio discovered a main gathering hall and beyond this a round room with thirteen carven statues in niches all around the perimeter. Each statue was unique from the others alternating from male to female until each gender totaled six in number. The thirteenth statue was smaller than the rest appearing to be androgynous in nature, giving one the impression it was neither male or female but perhaps both. The eyes of all thirteen, however, gaze forever toward the center of the circle upon a large stone altar. Intricate carvings cover the sides of the stone altar while the surface remains smooth and unadorned save for the thin tracing lines that provide light for the temple throughout. Within the carvings though, upon its sides, are large recesses numbering nine in total. It was learned unique gemstones had been used to key specific powers to which the alter was put to use. The leader of the Nomadic Bedouins, Kaltrix, brought the first of the gemstones that would be used to power the altar, a blood red garnet the size of a man's fist. He then imparted his lore concerning the other eight gemstones, though they had been scattered cross the lands during the end times of the Al-Kahtar civilization. Then the desert had been a lush and verdant land and the ancients ones of that long forgotten era had flourished well. The end of their grande culture is still debated and researched today. The surface of the wealth of their knowledge and technology has scarcely begun to be scratched. To date only four of the nine gemstones have been recovered. The Gemstones * Garnet...Sharrakar discovered it purifies chakra. It sometimes shocks people and needs to be handled with gloves. Kayenta Moenkopi * Black Pearl...retrieved by Hashimoto Daichi and opens gateways to land of the dead and other plains of existence. Kayenta Moenkopi * Amber...retrieved by Sunauto Inuzuka Kayenta Moenkopi * Diamond...found by Warren in ruins in a glacier. Manifests abundance. Used in conjunction, it strengthens the properties of other stones. Warren * Emerald...recovered by Warren and Yugito from the Rock Troll's cavern in the upper lightning plains above Kumogakure. Warren, susceptible to the summoning of Jinchuu Mimai * Opal...recovered by Shima Umioso beneath the Smuggler's cover. Shima Umioso * Sapphire...recovered by Jichou Raihana beneath the Iwagakure temple. Jichou Raihana * Ruby...retrieved by Warren and Rinoa during the release of Bahamut from his imprisonment. Warren * Turquoise...recovered by Hiro Toranaga in the rift about Hoshigakure. Kayenta Moenkopi The Temple Oasis is the object of an humanitarian effort on an international level to repair its damaged portions and raise the temple back to the surface of the land. Orchestrating this major undertaking is Warren who hopes to make the desert around the oasis green and thriving with life once more. The purpose would be to benefit all within the realm and to create a reservoir of peace, a sanctuary outside political bounds, in which people will have access to use the healing powers of the temple. Upon the completion of the terraforming, great acreage of lands have been turned lush and verdant due to the aid of numerous people during the event. Kasigi Omi has since worked diligently to plant and landscape this new terrain and has even been successful in coaxing the first harvests and having them shipped to Sunagakure through the aid of his horticultural knowledge and mokuton ability. Current Status On lock down and under the control of Kayenta Moenkopi. Barrier in place that prohibits space time jutsu, physical entry, forcible entry, or spiritual contamination. All previous security measure have been replaced with those of her own making and those of the previous maker of said barriers have been removed and cleansed from the extensive lands. In short, the area is hidden and totally impenetrable by any and all means. The barrier's which the Nidaime Kazekage placed about the lands are such that if you walk through them, you will not notice and keep walking through the desert aimlessly. Through a massive dimensional warping, she has removed the land from the realm entirely. You literally cannot get there from anywhere. Category:Location